


Frost Bite

by inlovewithamurder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithamurder/pseuds/inlovewithamurder
Summary: Yuki wasn't always singled out in the clan. She looked just like everyone. She had the same black hair and black eyes along with the pale skin. She was a normal Uchiha until she gt lost during a snowstorm. While out with her mom she wandered off and followed a snow fox that led her deeper into the freezing woods. When she was found hours later her hair now white and not a single sign of frost bite on her skin nobody considered he thought of her being a host to a dragon from the before age. Not a single soul knew of the gentle beast that helped a 5 year old girl dying of the cold.





	Frost Bite

My hands shook now numb from the cold. My breath came out in white clouds before quickly fading away. My long black hair froze into icicles hanging heavy down to my back. The tears I shed earlier on in the night froze in layers of crystal droplets.  
"M-M-Mommy?! S-Someone....A-A-Anyone?!" Stuttering an effect of the cold turning my once perfect sentences into stumbling and jagged sentences.  
'Oh? A little girl wandering in my woods. I wonder if she is lost..? Nobody ever visits. I wonder who this little one is.' The voice is feminine and sarcastic sounding, taunting.  
"Y-Y-Yuki. I'm Yuki Uchiha."  
'An Uchiha?! How very peculiar I haven't been visited by an Uchiha since Madara was just a child.' It's voice drops it's teasing tone and instead is filled with worry.

Tripping my hands scrape against the rocky snow now hardened into cutting sheets of ice. It slices and mutilates my frost bitten palms that soon turn into bleeding frozen lumps. Whimering quietly the voice stops talking and the feeling of eyes on my back warms me up slightly and fills me with a longing need to feel my mother's eyes once more.  
'Oh, little one maybe you should go back. Your parents must be worried sick.'  
"I-I-I can't! I'm lost, I followed a w-w-white fox. Mommy will b-be worried but d-daddy is gone."  
A bitter wind howls through the learing snow being stopped by an invisable mass which looms over my small figure still in the frozen snow. A puff of warm air melts the snow around me showing the grass. My body warms up and the icicles which cling to my black locks drip off into warm rain drops. My eyes widen and a friendly pair of bright blue almost neon eyes stare back.  
"Hello little one. I am Yukino, a dragon spirit of the land before now. This is my forest I died in hundreds of years ago. My forest was shown to you by that pesky snow fox so you must be worthy of something. I am dying little one. It's been a long time since I had a host the local clan I protect hasn't produced a heir for me since before the clan you preside in became a thing. My last host died a few hundred years since your village was founded. If I die than so does this forest and the spirits who find shelter. I ask for you to be my host until the day you die. It will be your choice to pass me on to your children or to bestow me to another person. "  
A brilliant white dragon looks down at me her eyes full of care. Nodding lightly she smiles and a warm air starts swiring around me. Gentle waves of smoke lift me up and the presence of a warm being fills my lungs and I breathe in. The air stops and I drop to the floor the feeling of immense power numbing the cold from biting me anymore.


End file.
